Avenger's: Webs of Chaos
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) spent the last six months in New York City living in peace after escaping H.Y.D.R.A. However, her peaceful life is short lived when Nick Fury asks her to join the Avengers to fight against Loki and his alien army. *Spider-Man movieverse crossover with Avengers movie Hints of Jessica/Peter


**AU Marvel's Avengers-Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) had only spent six months in New York City when she encounters Spider-Man again and has been asked to joined the Avengers by Nick Fury.**

**Note: It's a slight Spider-Man movie verse(Sam Raimi) crossover with the movie 'The Avengers'**

* * *

Jessica Drew sat alone in her one bedroom apartment, staring into New York City's skyline. She had recently moved into the states from England six months ago and had easily adjusted to life in the Big Apple and felt safer for the first time in years.

Or at least she thought she did.

A month ago, Jessica, as Spider-Woman, had saved several people from a burning apartment complex in Brooklyn. When the firefighters managed to put out the flames and the lucky people thanked her, she had her first encounter with Spider-Man who had just missed the entire thing. Her male counterpart questioned who she was and her response was simply 'Just you're good Samaritan Spider-Woman' and she flew away. However, it was on that night Jess felt as if someone was watching her. She could swore hearing faint clicking of a camera taking pictures and movement of quick footsteps.

At first she felt it was nothing and it was just her mind playing tricks and continued being Spider-Woman. Then she would noticed every time she was in costume gliding along the city or saving a innocent civilian from danger, there was someone dressed in all black taking her picture. Soon she became a bit paranoid that someone from H.Y.D.R.A had found her.

Jessica signs deeply deciding she spent too much time in her apartment like a caged animal. She goes into bedroom with all the windows closed and covered, walks into her closet and grabs her suit and decide to go out to clear her head.

* * *

Spider-Woman sat on the edge of a building which was only a few blocks away from the recently built Stark Industries building. From a far distance, she could only make out the metallic red suit of Iron Man coming at fast speed towards the Stark building.

"You know he has a lot guts to tell the world who he is…" A voice said from behind.

She smirks slightly at the voice, recognizing it from their first unofficial meeting. "You make a habit of spying on people?" She turns around to find Spider-Man upside down hanging from his web that was attached to a gargoyle statue.

He shrugs. "Not really."

"Hm," She sat on the edge of the building. He suddenly appears right next to her, taking a seat close.

"What are we doing here, fair Spider-Woman?"

"Stop talking like a renaissance faire guy." she said.

"Tis what I do when I'm bored." he said.  
"I mean it." she said in a serious tone.

"What are we doing here seriously?" Spider-Man questions.

"Recon." she said simply.

"Ah," he said, nodding. "So…you got bitten by a genetically engineered spider too?"

She pretended to think about his question before answering. "No. That's you became Spider-Man?"

"Give or take…"

"My story's…more complicated." Spider-Woman admits.

"I'm all ears."

She chuckles. "My my…aren't you a curious little spider."

Spider-Man stood up and did a back flip and crawls up the wall which he was on. Spider-Woman watches him curious with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatcha think?"

"Are you trying to impress me?" she question.

"Maybe…"

She shakes her head. 'Men…' she thought to herself, standing up with half her feet on the edge of the building.

"So who are you?"

"So me yours and you mines." Spider-Woman challenges.

"You play hard to get…"

"That's the idea, Spider-Boy." She leaps off the building and spreads her arms, revealing webs gliders that allows her to fly. Spider-Man follows after her, very drawn to his female counterpart.

"Spider-Boy?" he questions, swinging from web to web. "Since when do spiders fly?"

"Since me."

Spider-Man was about to comment on it but was overwhelmed by his spider sense. He suddenly stops clutching his head which made him lost track of his webbing.

"Ah!" he cries out, free falling into the empty alley and into a puddle of water.

"Spider-Man!" she calls out, heading towards to him help him out.

Once she landed on the ground, she quickly helps up Spider-Man. "You alright?"

"I think so."

"What the hell happened?"

"My spider sense-"

"Spider-sense?"

"Yeah it warns me when there's danger…you don't have spider-sense?" Spider-Man asks.

Spider-Woman signs deeply. "Again not bitten by a spider. But if that's true then there's trouble around. Big trouble."

"I won't say we're the trouble." said a voice from behind them. Both of them turned around to find themselves being approached by a bald African American man dressed in black wear a eye patch.

"Nick Fury?"

He stops. "Jessica Drew. Long time no see."

Spider-Man looks at Nick Fury then to Spider-Woman. "Wait? You two know each other?"

She looks down at the ground. "Sort-of."

"We been looking for you." He looks at Spider-Man. "And you too."

"Me? Why?"

"You're being recruited."

"Recruited?" Spider-Man and Spider-Woman said at the same time.


End file.
